Veda in Space
by wrestlerotica
Summary: ROH and Shimmer superstar Veda Scott is abducted by an alien named Rewad and they proceed to have a bonding experience.


"Veda in Space"

On an extremely cold and blistery night in the city of Cleveland, Ohio – Veda Scott finds herself in Our Lady of Mt. Carmel School. It is here, that she is prepared to face off in a brutal tag team match alongside her partners - Team Barely Legal, which consists of Jasmin and Alexia Nicole, versus their opponents Taeler Hendrix, Mary Elizabeth Monroe, and Marti Belle. Tonight is the night of Absolute Intense Wrestling's event "I Choo

-Choo-Chooe You!". Normally, this would be a typical Friday night for Veda... as she prepares to deliver yet another stellar in-ring performance. However, she couldn't help but feel different today.. in fact quite different.

It turns out that all day long the beautiful redhead had been experiencing a feeling of dread and despair. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what was wrong, but her paranoia was starting to get the best of her. Earlier in the day, she had received a few messages on Twitter with cryptic messages saying things like - "We're coming for you, tonight," and "Prepare to be taken." She thought this was just typical trolling and she proceeded to ignore these messages the best that she could. She blocked the people who were sending these messages and proceeded to get along with her day. However, as she sat here right now in the locker room of the school putting on her signature houndstooth – it suddenly all came back to her and she began to panic.. she knew that she had to find somebody ask to talk to immediately.

She left the locker room and immediately found her friend, Candice LeRae. Veda immediately says to here, "Candice, can I talk you? There's something that is on my mind"

"Sure, Veda – what's bothering you?" "I don't have a lot of time to talk, I need to get ready for my match, but I have a few minutes that I can spare."

Veda explains - "All day long, I have been getting messages and threats, saying that something is going to happen tonight. I normally wouldn't think anything of it.. but tonight, I just can't shake that feeling."

"It's all in your head, Veda. The only thing that is going to happen tonight is that you are going to go out there and kick ass. And maybe if you are lucky, you'll have one hell of a match tonight." "Trust me Veda, I get weird messages all the time from people threatening me.. there's lots of creeps online, especially when you are as gorgeous as we both are." - Candice says in a joking, but flirtatious manner.

"I want to believe you" - Veda plea, "however, there is just something that feels different about these messages than normal.. I can't place it."

"Lucky for you Veda, your match is up next. Just go out there and kick some ass – I'll be rooting for you." "Hurry up – you don't have much time at all."

As soon as Candice hears that, Scott's entrance music begins playing and it is time for her match. She thinks to herself that for now, she is safe. All she has to do is go out there and perform. She knows how to wrestle and if anybody in the crowd tries to start any shit, there is plenty of security who will intervene to stop them. She calms herself, breathes in, and tells herself that for now the ring is the safest place for her.

She heads to the ring, set on giving it all. She knows that she is by far the toughest and most badass chick who is going to be entering the ring tonight. Plus, she also knows that she will also get to finally mix it up with some of the other prettiest girls in wrestling. Never afraid of the physical side of wrestling, she knows that this match will be extremely pleasurable for her and take her mind of of her concerns.

The match goes off without a hitch, the crowd loves every minute of it. The match comes down to Veda and Taeler Hendrix in the ring at the end. The two redhead beauties take their turn duking it out with each other. They pull on each others' hair, slap each others rears, and deliver blow after blow to each other. These two decadent ginger goddesses slug it out with each other much to the delight of the crowd. Finally, Veda Scott seems to gain the upper hand – and when Taeler is least expected it, Scott manages to hit her with her finisher the Double DDT to get the victory.

After the match, Veda heads to the back to where she decides to take a shower after the match. She gets into the shower and begins to wash off the sweat that had clung to every surface of her body after the hard-fought battle that she was just in. She rubs a loofah up and down every square inch of her body, making sure to cover each inch of her luxurious body with soap. Outside – she hears a voice. Somebody else is right outside the shower. Veda once again gets nervous, are these the people who had threatened her earlier? She begins to get frustrated.. she was so close to relaxing, only to be put on nerve's edge again.

She quickly washes off the soup and throws on a towel, one that barely covers her luxurious breasts, deciding that there is no way she is going to relax right now. She gets out of the shower and then she is suddenly blinded by a bright green overhead light.

"What the hell? What is this fucking shit?" She thinks to herself. She doesn't have a lot of time to process these thoughts, as suddenly she feels the rest of her body begin to levitate on it's own accord. Her body continues floating up to the roof of the building – which suddenly has disappeared, and she then continues to float outside of the building. All of a sudden, that's when she sees it – up in the sky is a god damn flying saucer. She thinks to herself that she must be dreaming, after all, she is still wrapped in a towel and nearly naked. She decides that she has to wake herself up, she decides that she must pinch something. Anything. She decides to pinch her arm – nothing happens. She tries to pinch her elbow – again, nothing happens. She tells herself that maybe she is sleeping heavily, and she should try something a little more sensitive. That's when she decides to pinch her perky nipples, she tries it, and something happens – however, it's not what she expected, she begins to get turned on. However, she is still floating closer and closer to the spaceship. In fact, she seems to be mere inches away from the entrance it.. She wonders what could be waiting onboard...

Scott didn't have to wait long, as she soon found herself in what appeared to be a large and spacious room on board the ship. However, the room was extremely bare and to her knowledge she was alone in the room. However, Scott did find it strange that suddenly she was once again dressed in her ring gear. She didn't know what to do, so she whimpered out a plea - "Is there anybody here and if there is can you please tell me where the hell I am?"

A loud booming voice was suddenly heard. "Ms. Scott – we have been watching you for a long, long awhile.. and we have been fascinated by your grace, strength, and beauty. For many years, our race has been looking for somebody whom we could worship as true heroine. Somebody who we could call a goddess and somebody who could be a queen. We believe that you have everything that we are looking for. Many of your other companions and fellow female wrestlers only have wrestling. You however are an intelligent and educated lady. A lady whose intelligence is as impressive as her looks."

Veda stands in the middle of the room perplexed and begins to speak. "Whoever you are, I appreciate the flattery and the kind words... however, what the hell am I doing here and what the hell do you want from me. And if that isn't too much to ask, who the fuck do you think you are."

"I suppose, I should answer that.. my name is Rewad. I am the leader of the Raastakes from the planet Hobgartha in Sector 422-X. Our sector is like no other, our national past time is professional wrestling and our favorite promotions are SHIMMER and SHINE. Unlike your stupid planet Earth, we believe that women's wrestling is a far superior sport."

Veda smirks, almost amused. "Are you serious – or just full of shit?"

"I can not tell a lie" - Rewad responds. "It is not in my species nature. Now to answer your other question – my sole purpose is to make you my queen."

"And what if I refuse?" - Veda asks.

"Nobody refuse a Raastake." - Rewad answers. And then he makes a clapping motion with his hand. All of a sudden another bright green light appears.

"I don't know what the hell just happened again. A light flashed before me... " Veda hesitates for a moment, and she then looks into the eyes of Rewad.. "and then I had the desire to look into your eyes, and all of a sudden I could see nothing more beautiful.."

Rewad knows that he has Veda now within the grasps of his control. Soon, she will be his for good. Both in body and mind. She will give herself to him.

"Rewad, I don't know what it is.. but suddenly I must have you." Scott blurts out. "I must have your body. I must have your dick."

"This is what I wanted all along, my dear. But once we finish, we are bounded together forever. Is this what you truly want?"

Still transfixed, Scott blurts out - "absolutely, my dear Rewad."

Without forever ado or delay, Rewad again claps his hands and the room is transfixed. No longer is the room vacant of furniture. A glorious bed full of the finest fabrics and silks now appears. Rewad declares "For you my queen, I have made the most decadent of beds to seal our commitment to each other. Now let us begin".

"Oh god, yes" Veda exclaims. She moves forward to Rewad's muscular body and begins to slowly place her lips onto his. Their lips touch, and she feels what feels like a jolt of electricity throughout her body. All throughout her body, her muscles feel tingly, but with the pulse of excitement. An excitement that she hasn't felt at any other point in her life. She continues to kiss him, as she also begins to touch various parts of his muscular body. She rubs her hands across his muscular chest, feels the impressive girth of his wide shoulders, and the tenderness of his neck.

Rewad begins to respond, and kisses her back. His lips and also hands start to exploring the slender body of his newly found queen. He licks the nape of her neck and also begins to kiss her ears. He can tell that Veda is starting to want more, so he places one palm on her left breast. He begins to rub her left breast and she begins smiling. He then grabs her other breast, and starts to caress it. "My queen, how do you like this?"

Veda simply smirks, not willing to completely give into her ecstasy yet. She mocks him, "Is that all you got?"

"Oh, I'm barely warming up." Rewad responds.

"Then why the hell, do I still have all my clothes on" - Scott replies. "And for that matter, if you wanted me like this, why did you put my clothes back on to begin with?"

"Half the fun is the chase, is it not?. I wanted to strip you myself.". Rewad then proceeds to grasp at Veda's houndstooth wrestling gear. He takes it off, only to reveal that Veda is also wearing a houndstooth bra.

"I should've expected the houndstooth bra, I suppose."

Veda laughs to herself. "You should probably take off my shorts too, I'm also wearing houndstooth panties."

Rewad removes her wrestling shorts, and strips Veda down to her houndstooth lingerie. He wants to playfully tease his new queen a bit. He decides that he wants to spank her. He quickly grabs ahold of Veda and places her on his knees. He delivers a quick series of blows to her ass. The spaceship echos with the hand of skin slapping against skin.

"OW, GOD DAMN IT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" - Veda asks.

"You are my queen – you will enjoy being dominated by my hand, if I say so". - Rewad responds. "Also, if I must admit, I can't get enough of your curvaceous ass. I just had to dig my hand into it and slap it. Nobody on Hobgartha has an ass as delicious as yours, my queen."

Scott is unsure of how to reply. However, she finally says - "So you are telling me that, I have the best ass in the galaxy?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying.. I'm saying you have the best ass on a many galaxies my queen." - Rewad answers.

"So prove it to me then, how much are you willing to do to take my ass and make it yours? - Scott asks. "You think you can just dominate me and expect me to give into your will, however, you must know that I am not that type of female. You've been watching me for how long? If you truly want to prove yourself and you want me to be your queen, you must prove to me that we are equals. Take my ass now, and lick my asshole."

Without hesitation, Rewad agreeds. He slowly slips off the remaining houndstooth panties that Veda is wearing, and begins to insert his tongue into Veda's butthole. He sticks his tongue deep into her anus and begins to flick his tongue in and out. Veda's butthole begins to get nice and wet and you can hear a slight puckering sound as Rewad's tongue enters and exits it. Veda demands that he continues to lick her asshole and even begins demanding him to tell her how it tastes.

Rewad responds "UH.. UHH.. OOOOH. GOD. UGH.. YOUR ASS IS SO DELICIOUS. NICE AND CLEAN.. THIS UH MMM is the TASTIEST ASS I've EVER EATEN".

"Good boy, Veda answers" And with that, she tells him to stop. She's had enough of this … for now. She then says, "For you being a good ass eater, I'm going to give you the best blowjob of your life." She then proceeds to remove Rewad's cock from his boxers.

Rewad's cock is extremely impressive, it is a solid 8 inches which is almost double the average of a normal Raastake male. With such a superior cock, it is almost no surprise that Rewad is the chosen one and the leader of his race. Veda, however, seems hardly intimidated by the impressive size of Rewad's member. She proceeds to grab his cock like it's nothing. She works her mouth up and down his cock, making sure to give the whole cock attention. Her head bobs up.. and down.. and up.. and down as Rewad proceeds to mutter things like "Uhh.. baby, that's good UH yea.. dat's the spot" Veda surprises Rewad, as she stops sucking on his cock and proceeds to suck on his balls. Never before has Rewad gotten his balls sucked by a female, and it soon shows as he is about to blow his load.. however, Veda feels this and tells him to stop it. She isn't ready for this yet.. no way he is about to blow his load before actually servicing his queen. Veda continues to suck on his balls while working Rewad's cock with her hands. She can't help but to get wetter and wetter at the thought of sucking Rewad's impressive girth. Scott's pussy continues to get wetter and wetter.

Rewad looks down on his queen, and says "Oh god baby, I've never had anybody who could suck a cock as well as you. Let me return the favor to you." Veda, wanting more control than that, and not wanting to give up on sucking his dick compromises. "We can sixty-nine, I want to keep sucking your cock!." Rewad, doesn't object, this situation turns out the best for both of them.

In the sixty-nine position, the couple continues to make love. Scott continues to get wetter and wetter as Rewad licks her pussy up and down, giving her some of the best cunnilingus that she has ever had in her life. In fact, she can't believe how great it is. Finally, she decides that she needs to have Rewad's impressive dick now. She hollers out, "Baby, I need to feel your cock inside me". Rewad, smiles – he knows this is all he has wanted all night.

"So you want to finally submit to being my queen?" Veda looks at him, "Oh shut the fuck the up and just give me the dick. You've been my king since we've begun this". Rewad is ecstatic and slowly starts to put his dick into Veda. He decides to tease her a bit.. only sliding his cock in a little at a time. Teasing her wet pussy, Veda starts to yell "Give me it already! , Come on let me feel that fucking massive dong".

Rewad continues inching more and more into her. "Come the fuck on, let me feel that fucking penis.". Rewad tells her, "You are going to feel my fucking penis, right now. All of it bitch." He begins to slam Veda's wet pussy, and the wet sounds of sex can be heard throughout the entire spaceship. He starts to pound her harder and faster.

"OHHH yeaaa UHHH OHH OH YEA, GIVE ME YOUR ALIEN DICK" - exclaims Veda.

Rewad continues pounding away, like he has never pounded away before. He continues thrusting his rock hard cock into Veda's vagina. He exclaims to Veda that "her pussy is the best he has ever had." He thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts and keeps pounding. Veda continues to squeal with delight as her orgasms start flowing one after the other after the other. She has already experienced three orgrasms when she decides that she wants to experience at least one more. This time though she wants to experience it anally.

"Fuck me in the ass, Rewad." "I want to be your queen."

Rewad isn't taken back in the least, he expected this. After all, he had been watching Scott for years. He knew that only somebody worthy of being his queen could take it from all angles. He tells his beautiful queen to bend over, as he begins to prepare her for anal.

Rewad reaches into the nightstand, and grabs some lube. He starts to rub down Veda's ass with drop after drop of lube. Veda tells him that "he should go for it when he is ready.". Rewad begins by inserting one of his fingers into his new lady's butt. At first it feels tight, but then he can tell that Veda is liking this just as much as she liked being penetrated in the vagina earlier. After the first finger seems to go in easily, he decides that he will insert another finger. Pop! Plop! Finger two seems to finally go into Scott's ass just as smooth as the first one did, and now Rewad begins to finger away. Rewad had never fingered anybody's ass before, but seeing how much this drove his queen insane, he continued to finger away as his queen exclaimed things like "ohh good... my ass, that's sooo good.. DIG DEEPER... OH GOD FINGER MY ASS. OH FUCK MY ASS."

Finally, that's what Rewad decided to do. His queen/his future wife wanted to get fucked in the ass. So he took his long dick and slowly put it in his wife's wet ass. As soon as his dick went into her asshole, Veda begged him to "keep pounding it." She moaned, "Oh dear god, fuck me harder. I want to cum all over your dick". So Rewad, pounded away. He went faster and faster and faster, occasionally changing up his pace to last longer, but when he knew Veda wanted him to go, he decided that he would thrust 10 more times... hard.

Veda begged him to give it to her.. She wanted to cum all over his dick.

He began to count down.

10...

9..

8..;.

"GOD CUM ON ME"

7..

6...

"I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM IN MY ASS"

5...

4...

3...

"GIVE YOUR CUM REWAD"

2...

1...

Finally, Rewad came all over Scott's glorious butthole. She could feel his warm load shoot all over her body and she was ecstatic. She knew that from now on she could never come back, not to Earth. Not to anything. She was Rewad's queen now and forever. After sex, the couple collapsed until the next morning.

The next morning, both Rewad and Veda Scott woke up happier than ever. They quickly decided that they couldn't live without each other and that Scott would live with Rawad on his spaceship forever.


End file.
